<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone Together (John Wick x Reader) by ficsnroses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323063">Alone Together (John Wick x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses'>ficsnroses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>John Wick (Comics), John Wick (Movies), John Wick (Movies) RPF, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Cooking, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, House Cleaning, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While on lockdown, John and his girlfriend, Y/N, finally get some much needed time together all day, doing all sorts of things…but mainly getting down and dirty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Wick &amp; You, John Wick/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone Together (John Wick x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N : Whhheew! On his car, in the shower, on the kitchen counter, on the sofa, while cooking, ya name it! I hope this helps makes your social distancing a bit more enjoyable :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐃𝐚𝐲 𝟏. 𝟓:𝟓𝟕𝐀𝐌</p><p>ɪᴛs ᴍᴏʀɴɪɴɢs ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛʜɪs, ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʙɪɴᴅ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ.</p><p>As your eyes flutter open to the morning sun, you feel the weight of a strong arm wrapped around your waist, and the steady breathing of your fiancé calming you awake. John is holding you with his chest pressed against your back, his face resting between your shoulder and your head, close enough that you can barely feel his breath on your nape.</p><p>As his legs are tangled with yours, you delight in the quietude of the moment, bundled in a sea of blankets, lost away with the man you love most. Your bodies practically mould together, sharing body heat as the room around holds a gentle chill in the last few days of winter.</p><p>Mornings like this, with John, were all you’d ever dreamed of. Over the years, you’ve come to accept that John’s life was far from normal. John had his demons, petrifyingly efficient in his field. The day he’d told you what he is, <em>who he is</em>, what he’d become, you weren’t afraid. You could never be afraid of John, of all people. But the fears that did linger, never quite shielded away from your sentience, were the fears of him not returning back home, to you, where he really belonged.</p><p>Perhaps that’s why you appreciate mornings like this, more than any. Tucked away, secure, with the one who matters above all. John had been away more often than not lately, and you’d be lying if you said it didn’t leave you dismayed.</p><p>You longed for a normal life with John, where his past would live far, far away from your lives, where the only John that the world knew, was Jonathan Wick.</p><p>A man who loves, and is loved by his wife.</p><p>-</p><p>𝟔:𝟎𝟎𝐀𝐌.</p><p>ʏᴏᴜ'ᴠᴇ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ʙᴇᴇɴ fᴏʀɢᴇᴛfᴜʟ; ɪ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ.</p><p>John’s alarm clock blares, the wave of stillness shattered along. With a knowing hum, he turns slight, just enough to condemn it shut. Groggily, he moves to rub his tired eyes, a muffled yawn emitted from his lips. He sees the morning glow, his heavenly love rest beside him as she sleeps still, undisturbed from the morning call.</p><p>The mere sight of her puts a smile to his lips.</p><p>The only <em>right</em> thing he’d ever accomplished.</p><p>John wasn’t one to forget. Perhaps the things he’d seen, the way he’d fought had all lead up to this. She was the payoff, and the reason he tried so hard, to make it out. He had to,</p><p>for her. He hadn’t quite realized when, but it had all been about her, in the end.</p><p>With his arms, durable and robust, he turns, pulling her flush as his body moves, engulfing her closer. “<em>Sweetheart,” </em>He kisses her temple, slow, keeping his lips pressed for a lingering second<em>, “you’ll be late.</em>” Although John would wake her each morning, with his kisses sweeter than the honey the bees’ pursuit, he often had no intentions of actually getting out of bed.</p><p>This was where he wanted to stay, forever. This was his home, beside her.</p><p>She giggles gently, her morning voice dreamy, swanned through his ears as she turns to face him. She falls further into his hefty embrace, planting a kiss to his cheek. “Jonathan, usually lockdown means <em>neither</em> of us can go to work.”</p><p>She sees a goofy smile spread his features. </p><p>“Right. Lockdown.” He stares her lips as she brings her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer, their bundle of pillows and pearly white sheets nesting them in. He sighs content, sincerely. “I wouldn’t want to be locked down with anyone else.” He whispers, grinning, taking her rosy bottom lip in a brief, delicate kiss.</p><p>She feels her heart hitch, aware of the effect he still had on her. </p><p>“I really needed this, John. I know it’s crazy out there,” She chuckles slightly. “The world is in shambles, but gosh,” She cups his cheek, connecting her eyes with his affectionate, whiskey aged ones.  “I’ve missed you so much these past few weeks.” She frowns.</p><p>He smiles, taking her hand his as he brings it up, placing a kiss to her palm. </p><p>“Hey, I know. But I’m all yours now until this blows over.” He kisses her again, as they both grin into each other’s lips.</p><p>She giggles slight as his hand gets comfortable, planting itself on her ass. “<em>And you</em>…” His lips nip at the skin of her neck, threatening to leave a mark, while his hands explore into her pajama bottoms. “<em>Are all mine</em>.”</p><p>-</p><p>𝟔:𝟒𝟑𝐀𝐌.</p><p>ᴛʜɪs, ɪs ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀʏ, ᴡᴇ'ʟʟ sᴛᴀʏ</p><p>As you rest your head on John’s chest, the delicious burn he’d left between your legs throbs. If you looked over the bed slight, you see all your clothes discarded, forgotten as they’d been thrown off the bed in the heat of the morning. With your cheek pressed to his chest, you feel John’s skin hot and flush, his breathing heavy as he tries to catch his pace, his hand soothingly rubbing up and down your back.</p><p>It’s true what they say about sex. The longer it’s been without, the <em>sweeter</em> the payoff.</p><p>“You alright, baby?” He asks, kissing the top of your hair, his lips slightly apart. There’s a thin line of sweat slick on his forehead, and you swore you felt butterflies <em>knowing</em> it came from him pleasing you.</p><p>“Better than ever.” You grin, sitting up. Even though you’d just finished, you catch John staring at your nude breasts, you swore he’d devoured you up whole with just his lustful glance your way. You make sure to purse them closer together, teasing him as you reach for his shirt. “I’m going to get breakfast started. Meet me downstairs?” You propose, pulling his shirt over your head.</p><p>The slight chill in the room still stands, your nipples perk through the thin fabric. John can’t seem to take his eyes off of your modesty, the way it sits perfectly plump on your chest. He gulps, thinking of how nice it would be to take you again, right then and there. No matter how many times he’d had you, he’d still always crave you.</p><p>Always.</p><p>“Alright.” John grins, watching you climb out of the bed, sure to catch glimpse of your bottom as you pull on a pair of panties. He lays in the bed still, collecting himself.</p><p>-</p><p>𝟕:𝟏𝟒𝐀𝐌.</p><p>ᴡᴇ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀʟʟ ᴅᴀʏ, sᴡᴇᴇᴛʜᴇᴀʀᴛ.</p><p>As he climbs down the stairs, he sees you at the stove, your back turned as you flip food in the pan. You seem unaware, with your hair thrown up, dressed in nothing but his oversized t shirt and a pair of lacy black panties, he knows he won’t be able to keep his hands to himself.</p><p>Not when you looked <em>this</em> delectable.</p><p>He makes his presence known with a cough, walking up behind you. In a moment, his arms wrap secure around your waist again, nuzzling his head in the crook of your neck. </p><p>“Mhmmmm…you smell good.” He whispers, leaving small kisses scattered over your silky skin. His tongue grazes over ever so slightly, knowing it drives you insane. With one of your hands flipping the pan, your spare comes up tangling in his hair, ruffling.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I smell like you after this morning.” You giggle, shifting your neck to allow him more access. As his hands begin kneading your hips in a soothe, you feel his bulge grow behind you, prominent at your back. </p><p>“John, again?” You chuckle. “We just finished, not even an hour ago.”</p><p>“We have all day, sweetheart…” John’s husky voice breathes, allowing his hands to linger to your inner thighs, coming dangerously close to your heat. “<em>Breakfast can wait</em>…” He whispers, leaving luscious, wet kisses below your ear, before he nibbles ever so slightly on the thick skin. “<em>I can’t</em>.”</p><p>You slip a small moan at his words. The way he wants you, <em>now, urgent</em>. John had always made sure to worship you, for the enthralling, captivating siren you were, a goddess in your own right, who only he had the pleasure to devote to.</p><p>You turn in his arms, eyes suddenly filled with lust as well for him. Bringing your hands up, you hold secure to his biceps, biting your lip. “John…” You barely manage, before he’s scooping you up in his arms, with the pan slid off the heat behind you. He turns, placing you over the granite kitchen counter, his lips attached back to yours, hands roaming all the luxuries of your body.</p><p>You palm his bulge, hearing him hiss at the contact. Within seconds, you’re unbuckling his jeans, letting them fall loose to the floor with a clink of his belt. Fervently, he slips a finger into your panties, stripping them off you, leaving your heat uncovered for him, <em>so</em> alluring for the taking. You stroke his member, his hooded eyes watching as he slips through your grip, dewdrops of pre cum seeping, helping him glide in your hand.</p><p>“Bring your legs over my shoulders, baby.” He pats his shoulder blade, encouraging you to adjust for him. You feel a slight peachy hue pepper your cheeks, at the thought of being completely exposed for him this way, with nothing to hide as he takes you. You do as told, watching him use his stocky hand to line his cock up with your unfettered entrance. He gives himself a few measly tugs, before entering you whole, inch by inch, the burn from earlier returning.</p><p>He begins with shallow, slow thrusts, allowing you to get used to him again. A string of moans escape his lips, his cock twitching within you. His hand moves up your shirt, bunching the fabric just enough to allow your breasts to fall out for him. As his thrusts become increasingly demanding, a low groan escapes his mouth, watching you gasp breathy moans for him, your eyes closed with your breasts bouncing beautifully to his pace. You don’t think you’ll ever get over feeling him this deep, this close.</p><p>“Can you flip for me, baby?” He barely manages to speak, sultry moans sashaying out his lips as he holds you in place, thrusts never slowing down. You nod rapidly, wanting nothing more than for him to bring you to your end.</p><p>You bring your legs off his shoulders, in order to flip on the counter for him to take you from behind. Wasting no time, he slams himself back in holding tight to your hips. Flawlessly, perfectly, he hits your sensitive nerve endings each time, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the kitchen walls. He’s dangerously close, with you not far behind.</p><p>“Fuck, sweetheart,” He rasps. “<em>You feel so good for me, so wet</em>,”</p><p>“<em>Just the way you like it</em>,” You whimper, tears fill your eyes at how good he’s fucking you, as you feel your release wash over you, swarming each wave of your body. Within a few more thrusts, John spills his release into you, moaning your name as you both ride out your highs.</p><p>“Fuck.” He sighs, letting his head fall. Pressing a kiss to your back, he lets his cock fall out of you, his release slick on your thighs. “I love you, Y/N.”</p><p>-</p><p>𝟏𝟎:𝟒𝟔𝐀𝐌.</p><p>ᴍᴇssʏ ʙᴜɴ ᴛɪʟʟ ᴡᴇ ᴅɪᴇ, ʜᴜɴ.</p><p>After the activities of the morning, breakfast had been rather tame as you and John enjoyed your meal together. With his hand holding yours on the kitchen table, he browsed the morning paper as he does every day, reading you the headlines as he goes.</p><p>You’d both cleaned the dishes together, John’s shirt undeniably dampening from the way you’d dry your hands on him, teasing. You and John often did playful things like that, keeping the fun alive in your relationship.</p><p>With the chores completed and the house tidied, you sat here now, on the living room couch with John, your favourite sitcom reflecting on the screen.</p><p>As he sits on the opposite side of the couch, his eyes catch you staring intently at the screen, completely invested, stray hairs falling out of your beautiful, messy bun. He loved that about you; the way your eyes focused, with your brows attentively furrowed. Every now and then, you let out a small yawn, much to his amusement.</p><p>“Tired?” John asks, patting the spot beside him. “Come closer.” He smiles, opening his arms.</p><p>You grin, moving to take place in his lap. “Better?” Kissing his jaw, you bring your arms around his neck. “You really can’t be without me for 2 seconds, huh?” You giggle.</p><p>He chuckles, circling his arms around your waist, pulling you close enough to leave a wet kiss to your lips. </p><p>“I don’t wanna be without you.” He whispers, staring you right in your shining eyes. John had this effect on you, no matter when. You never thought you’d want someone; the way you want him.</p><p>Feeling his hands slowly trailing down, they stop to rest on your bottom. </p><p>“I like it when you sit on me like this…” He smirks, fingers peeling the fabric of your pants lower.</p><p>“<em>John, we shouldn’t</em>…” You gasp lightly, feeling his lips on your collarbone. Unknowingly, you’d started to grind on his lap, urging any friction to your much growing desire for him.</p><p>“Shouldn’t what, sweetheart?” He whispers, hands grazing to cup your breasts. Within an instant, you’re working at his jeans, peeling the zipper down, removing his cock from his boxers in one swift motion. Giving him a few paltry strokes, you prepare him for you, your lips bestowing back to his in a searing kiss. He moves the fabric of your shorts aside, just enough for him to enter you.</p><p>“<em>Ready?</em>” You ask, planting your hands on his shoulders for support.</p><p>“Always,” He smiles, as you sink down on him, both your voices sighing in relief. Setting a slower, sensual pace, you leisurely ride his throbbing cock, eliciting tiny moans from his mouth as his hands guide you. The sound of your slickness coating his member sounds the room, turning you both on further.</p><p>The TV retires to mere white noise in the background, the sounds of you whining as he begins thrusting up into, harder, agonizing, filling the room. Practically collapsing on his chest, your head takes place in the crook of his neck as he pounds into you, driving you both close to peak.</p><p>“John, I’m so close, don’t stop,” Gasping, you hold tight to him.</p><p>“Let go for me, darling.” His breath is warm, tantalizing so close, you can feel his rapid heart beat.</p><p>Within seconds, John has you screaming his name as your orgasm consumes you whole, nails digging into the skin of his biceps as you clutch for support. You feel him spill inside you, for the third time this morning, filling you to the brim with his seed. Trickling, coating the insides of your thighs, you rest on his chest, coming down from both your highs.</p><p>John strokes your hair comfortingly, hugging you close, eyes closed from pure ecstasy you’ve made him taste.</p><p>With his cock still buried deep inside you as you straddle him, you pull your head back slightly, a wince emitting your lips.</p><p>“Do you wanna play scrabble or something?” You ask, breathing still dense from the <em>exertion</em>.</p><p>John chuckles loud, heart warming at the sight of this beautiful woman, he had the pleasure of calling all his.</p><p>-</p><p>𝟏:𝟓𝟒𝐏𝐌.</p><p>ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ ᴡᴀʏ, ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴏ.</p><p>“Thank you,” You smile to John, as he takes your finished cup of afternoon coffee. There’s only one person, in the entire world, who can get your exact perfect cup of coffee prepared.</p><p>John.</p><p>You loved that about him, he payed close attention to the little details, he remembered all things, all your likes, dislikes, preferences.</p><p>“I was thinking, babe,” John starts, setting both mugs down in the sink for a rinse. “How about we do some work on my car?”</p><p>You shift on your chair, resting your head on your hand. “You want me to clean you car? What a gentleman.” You grin, teasing. He rolls his eyes, smiling. As he crouches down beside you, his lips place a lingering kiss to your wrist.</p><p>“It’ll be fun, nice and relaxed. Just us, polishing up some rims.”</p><p>You smile, giving in. “Alright, alright. That car <em>is</em> the love of your life.”</p><p>John beams a smile, raising off the ground.</p><p>“<em>Second</em>.” He corrects you, walking away to grab the supplies.</p><p>For John, you’d always come first.</p><p>-</p><p>𝟐:𝟐𝟑𝐏𝐌.</p><p>ᴛᴇʟʟ ᴍᴇ ʜᴏᴡ, ᴡᴇ ᴡᴀsᴛᴇ ᴀᴡᴀʏ;</p><p>With a bucket in hand filled with shining solution, John leads Y/N into the garage, her asking questions constantly.</p><p>“What do we use to shine it with? How often do you do this? Is this what you’re always doing for so long in here?” She rambles, leaving John a smiling mess at her curiosity.</p><p>“I usually start on this side, normally I’d give the car a wash and rinse after, but I don’t think we should be going outside with this virus going around.” He explains.</p><p>She giggles, nudging his arm. “We’ll be fineeee, John. We’d just be in our driveway.”</p><p>John shakes his head, looking down briefly. “No, sweetheart. I don’t want you leaving the house at all unless necessary.”</p><p>She blushes, kissing his cheek. “You’re right. I don’t want you heading out either.” She strolls towards the car, cloth in hand. “How long does this usually take?”</p><p>He runs a hand through his hair, thinking. “Maybe an hour? Hour and a half?”</p><p>Gasping, Y/N sets herself down on the hood of the car. “That’s so long.” She frowns.</p><p>“Well,” John walks closer to her. “You can watch me, if you want?”</p><p>Biting her lip, she smirks. “Hmm…no. I’ll help.” Slowly, she tugs at the fabric of her shirt, slowly pulling it over her head. “You wouldn’t mind if I get a little more comfortable, first?”</p><p>Slightly flustered, John sucks in a sharp breath, watching her bare top in nothing but a bra, and some skimpy bottoms. He feels himself unknowingly palm his bulge, that seems to have grown at the mere sight of her.</p><p>He knew what she was doing.</p><p>She peers down at his growing erection, tenting in his jeans. Grazing her fingers over the fabric, she whispers, suggestive. “What’s this, babe?”</p><p>“Y/N….” John inhales, watching her fingers work his buckle again, as they had been all day. His fingers tangle in her hair, as he watches her drops to her knees infront of him, expertly pulling his pants and briefs down, just enough to let his bulging cock spring free for her. Groping his balls, she runs her warm tongue across the base of his cock to his shaft, swirling the tip with a delicious pop. His head falls back in relief, as she takes him, further, with shallow bobs, pumping what she can’t fit. With a soft moan, he holds her hair back, thrust slightly into her mouth.</p><p>“That’s it, baby. Just like that,” He huffs, encouraging her. Incoherent gags fall out of her mouth, the sound of her throaty slickness bobbing him. “Fuck, oh god…” he grunts, eyes shutting tight as his grasp on her hair stiffens.</p><p>She feels heavenly, her mouth perfectly wet, warm, everything he needed to let loose. But that wasn’t where he liked to come.</p><p>He wanted her.</p><p>He stops her, urging her to stand. </p><p>“What happened? Was it not good?” She frowns, as his hand comes to cup her cheek.</p><p>“Amazing.” He kisses her, tasting himself on her lips. “But I need you. Now.” He demands. “Lay down on the hood for me, angel.”</p><p>Her eyes go bright, at the thought, of what they were about to do. John, was going to fuck her senseless, on the hood of his beloved car.</p><p>This, must have been a fantasy for him.</p><p>She obliges, and within seconds, John has ripped off her shorts once again, leaving her sprawled out for him on the hood of his car. Inch by inch, he stands in front of her, entering her as she winces in slight pain.</p><p>“You alright, baby? Am I hurting you?” He stops, concerned.</p><p>“No, no. Of course not. I’m just sore from before.” She places both hands on his ass, urging him to move. “I just need a second to adjust.”</p><p>He enters her full, buried deep inside as he holds her hips. “Tell me when, okay?” He presses a brief kiss to her lips. She nods, resting her hand over his on her hip. “I’m ready, John.”</p><p>Within seconds, John sets the pace vigorous and strong, pumping in and out of her. Letting out grunts and groans, he brings his hands to cup her breasts as they bounce beautifully for him, to the rhythm he’s set.</p><p>“I…love you…” He says through gritted teeth, eyes clasped shut as he’s nearing his end. She can’t bring herself to reply, as she writhes underneath him, in complete bliss from how well he’s working her. “<em>So much</em>.” He reiterates.</p><p>She’s entirely at his mercy, completely wanton, so voluptuous as he continues his hasty thrusts, the sound of the car hood slicking to her skin as he moves her on his aching cock. His hands are probably leaving bruises on her hips, but she doesn’t mind. Not when he’s treating her so well. With a particularly hard thrust, she comes, with him following right behind, their moans so loud they must have been heard outside the garage door.</p><p>“John!” She screams, holding tight to his biceps as he collapses his head into the valley of her breasts. “John…oh, John.” She gasps quietly, stroking his hair as he attempts to catch his breath,</p><p>the polishing supplies long forgotten.</p><p>-</p><p>𝟒:𝟎𝟑𝐏𝐌.</p><p>ɴᴏɴᴇ; ᴀɢᴀɪɴsᴛ ʏᴏᴜ.</p><p>“I’m gonna take a shower.” You announce, watching John work on his book binding. Normally, he did his work in the basement, but he’d moved some supplies upstairs to be closer to you over the next few weeks.</p><p>No one knew how long the lockdown would last, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to spend a minute of it away from his girl.</p><p>Setting a tool down, he moves closer to you, wrapping his arms around your waist. “And are you not going to ask me to join you?” He smiles, kissing your neck.</p><p>“Jonathan,” You nudge him, trying to shimmy out of his embrace. “I would, but I know you’re going to do exactly <em>this</em>.”</p><p>“I thought you love showering together.” He frowns, giving you a pout. You roll your eyes, moving a stray hair of his brunette locks out of his eyes.</p><p>“I do. Ok, we can, but no funny business, alright, mister?” Lightly tapping his chest, you speak. “I’m almost scared my birth control won’t work from how much you’ve put in me today.” John’s cheeks turn the rosiest hue of pink, grinning as he looks down.</p><p>He’s proud, you know it. But he’s still a modest sweetheart, nonetheless. Cupping his cheek, you urge him to look in your eyes. </p><p>“John, on a serious note. No more, alright? I get we’re on lockdown together and it’s been a while since we’ve been this active but,” You bite your lip, not knowing how to continue. “You’ll get tired of me and not want me anymore.”</p><p>John’s eyes take back in shock, as he tightens his grip around your waist. “Hey.” He asserts, holding your hand. “I’ll <b><em>never</em></b> stop wanting you.”</p><p>-</p><p>𝟒:𝟑𝟕𝐏𝐌.</p><p>Fᴜɴɴʏ ʙᴜsɪɴᴇss; ɪᴛs sᴜʙᴊᴇᴄᴛɪᴠᴇ.</p><p>You didn’t know who had initiated it, but there you were again, skin soaked wet from the gentle shower spray cascading down your bodies, John nestled against you as he holds you flush to the shower wall. His cock is buried deep inside your aching cunt, with your leg wrapped around his waist, your body practically being upheld by his strong arms as he takes you, yet again. You cling to him tight, as he presses delicate kisses all along your chest, your breasts, your collarbone.</p><p>“You feel so fucking good today, baby. So tight,” John rasps. “So tender,” He groans.</p><p>“Just for you.” You wail, feeling him reach down between your legs to rub a few lazy circles to your clit. He opens his eyes to look at you, your eyes still closed, windswept, taking in shallow, moany breaths as your swollen breasts move in his favour. Your skin is glowing, glimmering in the humid bathroom walls from all the steam, it only turns him on more to see you this way.</p><p>You bite the skin on his shoulder, sure to leave a mark, unable to keep quiet from the sheer paradise he’s channeling into you. Within seconds, John spills his creamy release into you, the feeling sending butterflies afloat inside you, knowing you were the only woman who could feel him,</p><p>this way.</p><p>-</p><p>𝟕:𝟏𝟎𝐏𝐌.</p><p>ʏᴏᴜʀ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ; ɪᴛ ᴄᴀʀʀɪᴇs ᴜs.</p><p>“Babe, did you set a timer for the pot?” You ask John, as he chops an array of vibrantly coloured vegetables on the block.</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” He replies, turning to grab yet another bottle of wine off the counter. John and you loved wine, he’d even had a cellar installed in your home. However, due to your conflicting schedules, you’d never really got the chance to unwind with them, having your own makeshift, private wine tasting. He pours an ounce into both your glasses, handing it to you.</p><p>“This ones a Cabernet Sauvignon, from Bourdeaux, France.”</p><p>You swirl it in your glass, watching the dark tint coat the crystal. </p><p>“Ooo, tasty. This is one of the better ones so far.” You remark, watching him sip. John and you had been preparing dinner, although, one could argue that John was making you dinner, as you watched from the stool by the kitchen counter. He insisted, knowing that his lady deserved to leisure while he pampered her.</p><p>“I think it’s getting to me, Jonathan.” You chuckle, rubbing circles on your temples. “Are you trying to get me drunk, sir?” You tease, setting the glass down.</p><p>He moves to press a kiss to your head, speaking. “Relax, honey. I’m here, and you deserve it.” He continues chopping away, smiling content, for being able to unwind with the woman he loves.</p><p>“Which one was your favourite? Which one should we have with dinner?” You question, lightly tapping your chin.  John moves from his place, behind you, as you stand by the counter, browsing the bottles.</p><p>“Well…the Pinot Noir was nice.” He suggests, wrapping his arms around you from behind. You reach up behind you, to absentmindedly tousle his hair.</p><p>“You like the berry noted ones, huh.”</p><p>John chuckles, turning you around. “I guess, but wanna know my favourite flavour?”</p><p>You raise a brow at him, looking up.</p><p>“You.” He speaks, lips attached to your jaw.</p><p>You roll your eyes, giggling. “<em>So</em> cheesy, John. You’re gonna have to try harder.” As his kisses become wetter, and trail lower, John’s hand begin tugging at the waistband of your pants.</p><p>“Mhhmmmmm..” John moans, lifting you off the ground slightly. “My favourite treat.” He smirks, gently urging you to lay on the kitchen counter behind. Within the perfect combination of John’s hands on your body, paired with the wine that’s dazing your perception, you feel yourself succumb to his touch, yet again.</p><p>“John…” You moan, as his fingers peel off your bottoms and underwear, leaving you exposed for him again. Slow, he guides a stocky finger into you, testing the waters. His lips burry between your crotch, skilled tongue lapping at your clit, licking long strokes across your heat, sucking feverishly on your clit. Your hips buck in his favour, eyes closing, disjointed moans fleeing your lips as you tug on his dark chocolate mane. He pumps two fingers gradually, pumping in, breath hot on your drenched cunt.</p><p>“Feel good, baby?” He asks, his spare hand holding yours, his fingers fiddling with your petite ones. You nod swift, practically squirming under his touch, whining soft moans as you urge his head in closer, trying to feel more.</p><p>“That’s it, John, right there, don’t stop, please,”</p><p>Expertly, he brings you to your edge, alternating perfectly between sucking and circling motions on your sensitive bud. You scream from your climax, huffing and puffing as he’s shown you the stars alike.</p><p>Under the warm kitchen pot lights, your release is glassy on his beard, peppering as it glistens. With his eyes dark, full of lust, he brings his fingers up to his mouth, to lap clean.</p><p>“My favourite flavour.”</p><p>-</p><p>𝟗:𝟐𝟑𝐏𝐌.</p><p>ɪ fᴇᴀʀ, ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴀ ᴍᴇʀᴇ, </p><p>ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍ.</p><p>With the day coming to an end, night has fallen over the erratic city. The world outside is scary, chaotic, frenzied, you find yourself wondering when it’ll all come to an end, and we’ll all be able to return to our normal lives.</p><p>But for now, you’re unable to complain. Securely tucked away beside the man of your dreams, you feel him close, vulnerable, completely yours in this moment. The scent of your eucalyptus face wash, a minty compliment to your lavender shampoo, sends him in a whirl of all things familiar, all things good.</p><p>You.</p><p>With his arms wrapped around your figure, holding you close, you tuck your head into his chest, hand resting alongside on his broad pec. You can smell the scent of all uniquely him, his aftershave and cologne stippling his skin. The clock ticks in the distance, complimented by the breeze of the window slightly ajar. Draping your leg over John, you speak, hoping he’s still awake.</p><p>“I loved spending time with you today.” You say, quiet into the night.</p><p>John shifts slightly, just enough to pull you closer, burying his nose in your tousled hair. </p><p>“I loved spending time with you too. Maybe tomorrow you can teach me how to sew or something? I love watching you do it.” Embedding a kiss to your head, he rubs your back in a calming tense. “Love you.” He mumbles, enjoying your skin on his, proximate.</p><p>“I love you.” You reciprocate, cupping his cheek. “And the way you make me feel so, so special. Like I’m the only woman in the world.” You whisper.</p><p>“For me, you are.” You know he’s smiling, you can catch a slight glimpse from the moonlight that filters in, softly lighting his features.</p><p>You giggle. “But John, honey, we really need to hold back tomorrow. We can’t just…you know…the entire time we’re on lockdown.” You hear him laugh softly, before you continue. “I don’t think I’ll be able to handle it. <em>You’re not exactly small.</em>”</p><p>“It wasn’t that much today, was it?” he asks, kissing your forehead.</p><p>“6 times.” You reiterate, hiding your face in his neck. You feel the rumble of his chest as he chuckles light, speaking. “Alright, alright. Less tomorrow. But I can’t guarantee anything, you really do something to me.”</p><p>“You do something to me too.” You say softly, blushing into his chest.</p><p>“But for now…” John starts, pulling back slightly, looking you into your moonlit orbs. “I wanna feel you closer. One last time.” Moving to slightly hover over you, John cups your cheek, as his other holds your hand. “Would you like that, angel?”</p><p>For a moment, you stop. Taking in the man above you, the man who really, truly, only had eyes for you. This caring, compassionate, gentle, loving man, who adores you. Rubbing his thumb over the top of your palm, his eyes frown slightly, when you don’t respond.</p><p>“We don’t have to, I’m sorry, I know you’re probably tired and we should get to bed now…” John speaks, as you cut him off.</p><p>“No, I want to.” Placing your hands on his shoulders, you leaning up to kiss him. “I can’t say no to you…”</p><p>John sighs, resting his head in the valley of your breasts, that are currently covered by one of his shirts.</p><p>A part of him, on you.</p><p>Content, he hugs you close, breathing in your scent, completely gratified. Hugging him close, you tangle your hands in his locks again, sighing. As you look out the bedroom window, you exhale. </p><p>“I really hope this stuff blows over us soon, so we can all feel normal again. It’s crazy out there. ”</p><p>Pressing a kiss to your chest, John nods.</p><p>“I just want everything to feel normal again.” You whisper. “Don’t you?”</p><p>John nods, as his fingers move up the fabric of your shirt, grazing over your bra clad chest, sending piercing shocks through your body, your nipples hardening for him. As he sets another delicate kiss to your lips, his forehead rests against yours, sighing.</p><p>“<em>You’re all I ever </em><em>wanted,</em></p><p><em> to feel</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>